


Another night in the library

by Hermione_LeStrange_2018



Series: Belladolphus one shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belladolphus, Cross Posted on Fanfiction.net, F/M, Ignores cursed child, Professor Kink, Smut, no bellamort, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_LeStrange_2018/pseuds/Hermione_LeStrange_2018
Summary: On their anniversary, the young couple are studying for their school assignments but Bellatrix has other ideas.





	Another night in the library

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to Library Fun.
> 
> I don't ship Bellamort so I am ignoring that aspect from the book series.
> 
> Both characters are of legal age. However, if you are underage please turn back because this is smut.

The library was chilly at night. Frost decorated the windows on the outside while snow collected on the stone window ledges. 

 

In the far corner of the restricted section sat two of the most notorious students in Hogwarts; Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus LeStrange. Neither had broken in; it seemed, despite their reputation for violence on the Quidditch pitch, the librarian trusted the two to look after the rare books.

 

So it was not unusual for Prefects from other houses to catch them after hours in the library. Though on this night the Prefects know better than to disturb the two, especially since their engagement was announced publicly.

 

The last time someone interrupted their anniversary they got sent into the infirmary for a week. Not that anyone could prove the young couple were behind it.

 

Rodolphus sat at an old large oak table, surrounded by books, parchments and class assignments. Streaks of moonlight broke through the clouds, illuminating the bookshelves and Bellatrix who sat on top of the table.

 

Bellatrix was lazily flicking through old tomes while Rodolphus was hunched over writing the final page of his twenty page essay on the laws of Magical Creatures. The witch was almost finished with her essay but after a while she started thinking about their last Quidditch match with Gryffindor. She could not stop thinking about how Rodolphus managed to dodge the opposition’s attacks and knock Hamish Wood off of his broom with the bludger. His determination and tactical mind made Rodolphus a dangerous beater and that blow secured their team a winning position.

 

She remembers that day well. The rain storm made the game go on for almost four hours, young players fell off their brooms and the couple became Gryffindor’s worst nightmare. Side by side, they hit the bludgers at the chasers and the seeker, almost flinging them across the pitch.

 

The smirk Rodolphus had when crowd booed at Slytherin’s win was gorgeous. A cut above his brow trickled blood down the side of his pale face, following the rain drops. Bellatrix would have mounted him right then and there if she could.

 

She watched her fiancé now, scribbling away his final sentence. The cut above his brow was a nasty looking red line now. She wanted to caress his face and run her fingers through his brown curls.

 

Bellatrix licked her lips and stood from the table.

 

Rodolphus looked up and saw the predatory look in her eyes. He grinned.

 

“Mr LeStrange, are you finished with your essay or would you be needing a detention with me?” She purred.

 

Rodolphus swallowed, feeling his arousal stir inside him.

 

“Please Professor, I can’t have another detention. I promise I will have this finished.” Rodolphus looked up her with innocent eyes as she stalked over to him, unbuttoning the top of her shirt.

 

“Tut, tut, tut, I expected better from you LeStrange. I will have to punish you for your lack of effort.”

 

She perched herself next to him on the table, her skirt hitched up and bra peeking through the top of her shirt.

 

“Is there anything that I can do to pass this assignment Professor?” He said, tracing a finger up her thigh.

 

Bellatrix leaned over, grabbing his tie and pulling him in. “Oh I believe there is a _way_ for you to pass.

 

She grabbed his hand and brought it up under her skirt, cupping her mound.

 

Rodolphus moaned at the feeling of the wet spot on her underwear. 

 

He got out his seat, almost knocking the chair over and got on to his knees in front of his love.

 

“Consider this as an _oral examination_ for your class.” Bellatrix waggled her eyebrows, clearly enjoying herself.

 

Rodolphus chuckled.

 

“Anything for you, _mademoiselle._ ”

 

Before Bellatrix could speak Rodolphus pushed her thighs open and kissed his way down to her centre.

 

Bellatrix sighed in pleasure as he left hickies in his wake. His fingers gently caressed her skin, moving up her thighs to her soft tummy. She helped him unbutton her shirt, removed her bra and laid down on the table, watching him kiss her thighs and snake his way up to her breasts.

 

Rodolphus pushed up her shirt and kiss her tummy and traced his lips around her left breast while his hand massaged the right. 

 

Her breath caught in her throat when his lips wrapped her nipple and moaned as he sucked on it. Her hands threaded through his curls and held him close.

 

“Fuck, Rod.”

 

He switched to the other breast, feeling her nipple harden against his tongue. Bellatrix moaned again.

 

She felt the heat grow between her legs and Rodolphus’s clothed, hard member brushing against her as he began kissing her neck; nibbling and sucking on the sensitive spots.

 

Bellatrix needed more than just kisses. She needed Rodolphus inside her.

 

“Please!” She moaned.

 

Rodolphus smiled against her neck, his breath tickling her.

 

“Please what my love?” 

 

He bit her neck gently and felt her grind against him.

 

Bellatrix pulled his face to hers.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Rodolphus growled 

 

He kissed her roughly and made his way down to her pussy.

 

For a brief second Bellatrix was confused. She was expecting him to finally take her but instead he gave her that smirk and kissed the inside of her thigh; dragging her underwear down by his teeth.

 

Then she felt it; his mouth on her lower lips.

 

Bellatrix gasped in pleasure.

 

He slowly licked and sucked her labia, seeing what Bellatrix liked while one hand held her leg and the other her tummy. Rodolphus could feel his erection straining against his pants. He wanted to palm himself but decided against it. He wanted to focus on her tonight.

 

Rodolphus licked the folds near her opening and felt her quiver under the sensation. Rodolphus moaned at the taste. He could not understand why men complained about returning the favour, women taste amazing. He lowered lips to drink the juices.

 

She couldn’t stop herself from squirming under his ministrations. This was far better her own fingers. Her back arched, nails scratching his scalp.

 

“Fuck, Rod!”

 

Rodolphus tried not to grin. For the last few months he had been reading books on how pleasure women at LeStrange manor and Rodolphus wanted to please Bellatrix with more than just dry humping and fingering her clit. He wanted her feel the same pleasure she has given him.

 

Bellatrix felt a familiar tightening in her abdomen; she needed more.

 

“Rod, I need-”

 

The witch groaned as Rodolphus detached his lips from her. “Hush love, I want to make this special for you.”

 

A moan tumbled out of her lips as Rodolphus began circling her clit with his tongue. He lapped at the clit before sucking on it, occasionally flicking his tongue.

 

Her hips bucked and she tried to grind against his face. “Oh Gods Rod! Don’t stop.”

 

He tried to keep her hips still but that was difficult from his position. Not that he was complaining.

 

No, he felt his pre cum staining his underwear and pants. He could feel the start of his own orgasm just by seeing Bellatrix in total ecstasy

 

Rodolphus kept his lips wrapped around her swollen nub as wetness dripped from her opening on to his chin. He brought a hand to her hole, palming it carefully.

 

Bellatrix let out a whine. She was close, she could the orgasm reaching the top.

 

“Fingers!”

 

Rodolphus looked up. Bellatrix tried to keep her eyes open as she growled out. “Put your fucking fingers in me!”

 

He did as she commanded; testing with one finger first. Her muscles welcomed his finger as it slowly passed her barrier. Rodolphus swear he died and went to heaven. She felt so good around his finger.

 

“Oh my Gods, curl your finger up.” 

 

The young French wizard did as he was told and felt the inside of her, almost coming in his pants.

 

“Yes! Don’t stop.”

 

Slowly he started thrusting his finger in and out, curling his finger like Bellatrix wanted. A few more thrusts and Bellatrix was coming around his finger; making the most exquisite sound Rodolphus has ever heard.

 

Her back arched up and she felt herself go over the edge harder than she has before. Droplets of sweat crowned her forehead and fell on to the table as she came down from her high.

 

Rodolphus watched her, panting against her thighs. He was certain that this was the most gorgeous look on Bellatrix.

 

He removed his finger and sucked the cum off, moaning in pleasure.

 

A few moments later her breathing evened out and she tried to sit up in her post orgasmic state. She smiled at her lover.

 

“Was that good, _ma cherie_?” Rodolphus asked softly.

 

Bellatrix laughed. “If you couldn’t tell then I must be doing something wrong here.”

 

The wizard smiled and kissed her thigh. “Never” 


End file.
